Quand Ciel s'ennui , ou presque
by Lomee-chan
Summary: Quand Ciel s'ennui , il lui arrive parfois d'avoir des idées ... Etranges ! Mais Sebastian et Grell l'apprendront à leur dépend ! Mais bien sur , qui sème le vent récolte la tempête ! Ou presque ...


**DISCLAIMER : **qui veut bien m'aider à colecter des fonds pour acheter Kuroshitsuji ? Je promet de partager , sauf Ciel !

**GENRE : **humour , sans doute , avec un poil de Yaoi (tout pitit tout mignon)

**RATING : **K+ (parce qu'avec du Yaoi on peut pas trop mettre un simple K ... Enfin je crois ...)

**Note :** nan , franchement , on peut se demander ce que je fume de temps en temps ... Et je vous répondrai le plus naturellement du monde : de l'opium ! XD Bon , j'ai fini mon petit délire ! A la base , j'avais cette Fic dans un coin de mon petit cerveau et avec PandorAxel nous avons eu l'idée de nous lancer quelques défis pour rigoler 8D . Et j'ai hâte de pouvoir lire sa Fic , si bien sur elle relève le défi ! ^^

P.S. : _les pensés ^^_

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

**Quand Ciel s'ennui , ou presque ...**

Ciel était présentement assis à son bureau , comme d'habitude à cette heure ci . Mais , pour une fois , il ne croulait pas sous le travail , le problème était que maintenant il s'ennuyait ferme à ne rien faire . Il avait bien essayé de s'occuper l'esprit de quelques manières soit elles , mais rien ne l'amusait . Certes , il n'était pas facile à amuser , mais juste l'empêcher de s'ennuyer aurait suffis . Il regarda l'horloge dans la pièce , elle affichait 16h50 , cela faisait environ quinze minute que Sebastian avait quitté le bureau après lui avoir apporté son gouter . Il se revit manger sa part de mille feuilles aux fruit rouge , et une idée malsaine germa dans sa tête , le faisant afficher un sourire plus que sadique . Alors il appela son majordome , quelques secondes plus tard on toqua à la porte .

-Entre , ordonna Ciel .

Et Sebastian fit son apparition et il s'arrêta devant le bureau .

-Qu'y a t-il , jeune maître ?

-Je m'ennui , appele Grell et fais le venir au manoir .

Le démon fut énormément , et dégouté , par l'ordre de l'enfant . Appeler ce Shinigami n'était pas forcément la meilleure idée qu'il n'est jamais eu .

-Pourquoi donc voulez-vous que j'appele Grell ?

-Ne poses pas de question et exécutes mes ordres , un point c'est tout ! s'énerva le jeune Comte , l'air buté .

-Bien .

Et sur ce mot il s'inclina légèrement , une main sur le coeur . S'avança vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand sous le regard étonné de Ciel . Il prit une grande inspiration et :

-GRELL ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! s'écria t-il alors que son jeune maître venait de se boucher les oreilles .

Alors , comme par magie , une tornade rouge entra brusquement par la fenêtre et passa par dessus Sebastian qui s'était baissé en prévention de se qu'il allait arriver . Le majordome se releva en poussant un soupire d'exaspération , le jeune Comte , lui , resta figé par ce qu'il venait de se passer . Mais redescendant sur terre , il regarda un peu plus la chose qui venait de faire son apparition . Ce n'était autre que Grell Sutcliff .

-Je savais bien que tu m'espionnais , souffla Sebastian .

Grell se releva de manière théâtrale en faisant passer une mèche de cheveux derrière son épaule . Le spectacle , tout comme le Shinigami , aurait pu être tout à fait magnifique et classe si il n'y avait pas eu cette bosse sur son oeil qui lui faisait le fermer de manière plutôt lamentable , il saignait d'ailleurs aussi du nez . Et ses lunettes étaient largement cassées et pendait pitoyablement . Etant donné qu'après être passé par dessus Sebastian il s'était écrasé au sol la tête la première , puis avait fait d'amusant roulés boulés et s'était éclaté face contre mûr brutalement . Grell vs Mûr : Mûr par K.O .

-Et moi je savais bien qu'un jour tu aurais besoin de moi , mon Sebby d'amour ! s'exclama t-il en lançant de petits coeurs au démon .

Ciel soupira , mais il ne pouvait faire pas ce jeu qu'avec son majordome , ça n'aurait pas était aussi amusant .

-Grell ! l'appela t-il . Toi et Sebastian allaient me divertir .

-Quoi ? s'indigna le Shinigami . Tu crois peut être que je suis à ton service !

-Mais tu ne sais pas en quoi consiste ce jeu , s'enquit le jeune Comte le regard malicieux .

-Mmh ... Je veux bien à une condition : que ce soit Sebby qui me le demande et aussi que-

-D'accord , ne t'en fais pas , le coupa Ciel . Sebastian !

-Suis-je vraiment obligé ? demanda le majordome avec une once de dégout dans la voix .

-C'est un ordre .

-Bien , accepta t-il à contre coeur .

Et sur ce , il se tourna face à Grell , s'avança vers lui , mit un genou au sol , lui prit une main et fit ses yeux les plus envoutant qu'il pouvait .

-Grell , s'il te plait ... susurra t-il .

Et le Shinigami saigna abondamment du nez , _je n'en demandais pas autant _songea le jeune Comte en souriant . Il se redressa dans son fauteuil en réfléchissant à leur petit jeu , cela s'annonçait d'être drôle , pour lui en tout cas .

-Bien , maintenant je vais vous expliquer le principe : si je vous dit le mot gage ?

-Gage ? répéta Sebastian incrédule .

-Oui , je vais vous donner à chacun un gage et vous devrai l'exécuter !

-Quelle sorte de gage ? demanda Grell une fois qu'il ai calmé l'hémorragie .

-Qui sait , le premier _à souffrir _sera donc toi Grell _gardons le meilleur pour la fin _, finit-il , un sourire inquiétant au lèvres .

Le Shinigami déglutit difficilement , il s'avança alors les mains derrière le dos comme un enfant qui s'apprêtait à être grondé . Ciel sorti alors d'un des tiroirs de son bureau une petite forme rouge vif et la posa devant lui , _pourquoi a t-il ça ici ?_ se demandèrent les deux être inhumains . De plus , cette chose n'était autre qu'un de ces fameux piments de l'est de l'Inde , les plus piquants du monde . Le jeune Comte avança le petit légume au bord du meuble et le désigna du doigt .

-Mange le , ordonna t-il .

Grell déglutit difficilement , mais ne se dégonfla pas pour autant .

-L'amour entre Sebby et moi est bien plus piquant que n'importe lesquels de ces piments ! s'écria t-il alors en lançant un regard langoureux au dit "Sebby" .

Alors il saisit brusquement la petite forme rouge , la porta à ses lèvres en ralentissant la cadence et l'engloutit sans aucunes grâces . Il mâcha avec difficulté , et enfin , il déglutit . Grell poussa une exclamation soudaine , son visage et ses oreilles avaient pris une teinte plus que rouge et il commença légèrement à paniquer . Il s'éventa avec ses mains et courut dans toute la pièce et Ciel crut apercevoir des flammes lui sortirent de la bouche , mais il ne trouva pas le spectacle aussi amusant qu'il l'aurait espéré , cela aurait sans doute plus drôle avec Sebastian , mais il n'aurait pas réagit . Le Shinigami attrapa le premier vase qui lui passa sous la main , étant intimement persuadé qu'il contenait de l'eau et le porta à ses lèvres . Mais ce qui en sorti n'était pas vraiment attendu : un paquet important de poussière . Il balança l'objet précieux , vite rattrapé par le majordome puis il quitta la pièce en hurlant .

-Je pense qu'il ne reviendra pas de si tôt , soupira de soulagement Sebastian .

-Je le pense aussi . Bon , maintenant à toi !

Le démon se raidit subitement , qu'allait-il lui arriver comme horreur ? Il s'avança à quelques centimètres du bureau de son jeune maître et essaya de paraitre le moins inquiet possible .

-Tu vas dans la chambre de May Linn , tu lui vole un de ses uniforme et tu le mets ! Ah ! Et n'oublis pas aussi de te maquiller et de te mettre un élastique dans les cheveux de sorte que ça fasse une petit couette sur le côté !

Et là , Sebastian manqua littéralement de s'évanouir , pourquoi devait-il se travestir ? Pourquoi lui et pas Grell ?... Ah oui , bien sur , ça n'aurait sans doute pas dérangé le Shinigami de porter une robe , a part sa couleur peut être . Mais , à contre coeur , il s'inclina et quitta la pièce .

Le démon déambulait , inquiet , dans le couloir menant à la chambre de la domestique . Il s'arrêta devant la porte et inspira calmement , à cette heure là de la journée tout le monde sauf Finny se trouvaient normalement dans sa chambre . Pour son plus grand malheur il entra , et aperçu la jeune fille tranquillement allongée sur son lit et adossée au haut en train de lire un livre , elle ne portait pas ses lunettes et elle avait remonté sa robe jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses pour être à l'aise . Elle sursauta brutalement et attrapa son pistolet qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet et le pointa vers Sebastian , quand elle le reconnu elle baissa son arme en soupirant . Puis ses joues virèrent au rouge , elle mit ses lunettes , baissa son vêtement et commença à bégayer des mots incompréhensible .

-Ne t'en fais pas , je viens juste chercher un de tes uniformes et un peu de maquillage , l'informa t-il en prenant une robe dans l'armoire et quelques produit de beauté dans un tiroir de la coiffeuse .

Il retourna dans le couloir et s'arrêta quand il entendit May Linn lui parler .

-Euh ... Excusez moi , Sebastian , que comptez vous faire avec ça ?... demanda t-elle timidement .

Le démon refarma la porte faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu et parti en direction de la salle de bain . Il s'y enferma à quadruple tours . Dans son bureau , Ciel tapotait d'un air impatient un accoudoire de son fauteuil et regardait intensément sa porte . Et , enfin , Sebastian entra ... Et une crise de rire gagna subitement le jeune Comte , et cela dura pendant environ dix minutes , sous le regard énervé de son majordome . Quand il se calma enfin , des soubresauts lui secouaient encore la poitrine il regarda de nouveau le démon et préféra fermer les yeux pour ne plus rigoler . Effectivement , voir Sebastian en costume de soubrette lui arrivant largement au milieu de la cuisse si ne n'est plus haut (bah oui , May Linn est bien plus petite que lui ^^) , du rouge à lèvre rouge vif , du phare à paupières bleus et une petite couette sur le côté gauche de sa tête tenant une mèche de cheveux était un spectacle tout à fait plaisant . En tout cas , du point de vue de son jeune maître .

Sebastian , lui , se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas frapper le jeune Comte ou encore arracher ses vêtements pour retrouver le peux de dignité qui lui restait . Il fulminait carrément , jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi honteux de toute sa vie de démon , et Dieu/Satan sait qu'il lui ai arrivé d'être ridicule ! Mais pas à ce point ... Il s'avança vers son jeune maître d'un pas plutôt décidé , il allait lui faire payer !

-Jeune maître , pourrais-je vous demander d'accepter le gage que je vous donne ?

-Pourquoi le ferais-je ? demanda t-il à brule pourpoint .

-Oh , je vois que le jeune Phantomhive compte s'esquiver , s'enquit-il provocateur .

Ciel se redressa soudainement en plaquant ses mains sur son bureau .

-Comment oses-tu ! Un Phantomhive ne fuit jamais ! J'accepte ton gage ! s'écria t-il .

Sebastian afficha alors un sourire triomphateur , il allait pouvoir se venger à cause de la vanité de son jeune maître .

-Eh bien , je vous laisse le choix entre : parler à un meuble ou danser comme une ballerine .

-PARDON ? ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ? Jamais je ne-

-Auriez-vous donc peur ? le titilla encore le démon .

Ciel se recula dans son fauteuil , qu'allait-il faire ? Il serait ridicule dans les deux cas ... Mais il ne tenait pas non plus à se tordre la cheville en dansant , mais il n'allait pas faire la conversation avec un de ses meubles ! Il décida donc de tirer au sort , il prit un bout de papier et le tendit à Sebastian .

-Met le dans n'importe laquelle de tes mains de manière à ce que je ne le vois pas , et je te dirai l'une des deux , si c'est celle avec le bout de papier ce sera la danse , sinon je parlerai à un meuble .

-Bien , confirma le démon en prenant ce que lui tendait son jeune maître .

Il le fit passer de main en main dans son dos et les montra devant lui , les poings fermés . Ciel les regarda , passant de l'un à l'autre sans dire mot , et il se décida .

-Main droite ! s'exclama t-il en pointant son doigt dans la direction qu'il avait choisi .

Sebastian retourna son poing et l'ouvrit , le bout de papier . Il soupira d'agacement , c'était sans doute le pire des choix ! Il ne savait nullement danser , alors si en plus il n'y connait rien c'en était fini de sa dignité . **(imaginez , ou du moins essayez !)** Il se leva donc et se posta au centre de la pièce , il prit une grande bouffée d'air . Et leva une jambe le plus haut qu'il le put et tendit chacun de ses bras de manière à former une ligne droite . Il fit tour sur lui même , sauta en formant un petit ovale avec les jambes , atterri gauchement en perdant son équilibre . Puis il se redressa sous l'oeil amusé de son majordome . Il décida de finir sa petite prestation de petit ras d'opéra sur un saut , alors il sauta ... Et il se vautra lamentablement face contre terre . Et Sebastian n'avait pas bouger , trop concentré pour ne pas rire . Ciel se releva difficilement en se tenant le nez et il maudit intérieurement son majordome , mais c'était donnant donnant . _Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête ... _songea t-il avec honte . Et il laissa Sebastian se changer avant la fin de journée .

A l'heure du diner , bien sur tout les domestiques avaient demandé pourquoi cet éclat de rire , mais aucune réponses ne leur parvient et le repas se passa dans le silence . Une fois l'heure du coucher arrivée , Ciel et Sebastian se rendirent dans la chambre du jeune Comte . Le majordome déshabilla son jeune maître comme tout les soirs , il le porta jusqu'à son lit et le borda tranquillement . Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce l'enfant l'appela dans la pénombre . Il s'agenouilla près du lit et posa le chandelier sur la table basse et regarda le petit Phantomhive . Ciel tendit un bras et déposa sa main sur la joue de Sebastian .

-Je te donne le gage de m'embrasser ... déclara t-il le teint rouge .

Le démon parut étonné , mais il afficha dés lors un sourire sincère . Et il se pencha doucement et pressa tendrement ses lèvres contre celle du plus jeune , de la pointe de la langue il y intima l'entrée . Qui lui fut bien entendu accordé sans aucunes résistances . Et alors sa langue alla retrouver sa jumelle en une rencontre d'abord timide , qui finie vite en un ballet endiablé et passionné . Mais Sebastian du se séparer à contre coeur de Ciel , les poumons du plus jeune commençaient à manquer d'air . Il passa sa main ganté dans les cheveux de son jeune maître et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front . Il se releva , marcha à pas feutrés pendant que le jeune Comte se tournait plus confortablement dans ces draps et il posa sa main sur la poignet de la porte .

-Bonne nuit , jeune maître .

-Merci , toi aussi , souffla l'enfant .

Et il sorti de la pièce .

**Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête , normalement , mais là ce serait plutôt :**

**Qui sème les fleurs récolte le bouquet .**

**

* * *

**Voili voilou ! j'ai fini ! Bon , j'ai vraiment baclé la fin pour le gage de Ciel T-T , mais je voyais pas du tout quoi lui faire faire ! Enfin bref , je me suis surtout amusé à donner le gage à Sebastian XD l'imaginer en costume de soubrette était géniale pour mon esprit ! Et pour la petite phrase de fin , c'était pas du tout justifié XD

Pour PandorAxel : j'espère que tu accepteras mon défi , si cela ne t'embête pas bien sur !

BisouX

Lomée-chan


End file.
